Bloody Speckles
by DemonicPandaDoll
Summary: A mysteriously childlike girl rescues Kabuto from Konoha ANBU. As she returns him to Orochimaru, secrets will unfold of this girl's identity. Will she stay with them? How will Sasuke react? And why are people falling for her! OCXKabuto AND OCXSasuke
1. Speckled Eyes

Heya, welcome to the story! I know I have another story on standby (And that I haven't been working on it for a long time ^^"). I just had this idea in mind and thought I'd try it. Thanks for reading!

I do not own anything about Naruto. However, the OC, Kuro, is mine. Now onwards!

* * *

"Heh... Looks like I really slipped up this time."

These words came from no one other than Kabuto Yakushi, Ororchimaru's right-hand man. The silver-haired male was referring to the current situation he had gotten himself caught in. The boy had underestimated a group of ANBU from Konoha who were on the search for suspicious characters, like himself.

Now, here he was, sitting on the ground, his hands tied securely with him seated on them. A simple little screw up of him undermining their power led him to being caught. How fun.

"You might as well tell us where Orochimaru and Sasuke are hiding right now, Kabuto. It'll save you a little more trouble than being interrogated."

Ah, yes. Orochimaru had just gotten Sasuke in his grips a little less than a year ago. It was a wonderr they hadn't given up on Sasuke.

_'Naruto's probably harassing the Hokage about getting him back,'_ Kabuto thought, his facial expression not changing from the amused one he wore. A smirk was plastered on his face, smug and cocky.

"You must think I'm that desparate," retorteed Kabuto, shifting himselrf slightly. "Do what you want to me. I won't crack."

The ANBU members mumbled amongst themselves for a few moments, taking glances at Kabuto every so often. Kabuto waited patiently, a look of fake joy on his face. He was somewhat enjoying himself, but even he knew the dread of the Konoha jail. The added interrogation could end up killing him. And yet, part of him was willing to do so, oddly.

Finally, the group of four broke up their quick huddle. "We're taking you in," said the woman with the cat mask covering her face. Kabuto sighed boredly. Nothing bad there.

"But first," the man with the fox mask interrupted with a somewhat haunting tone. "We've decided we'd make sure you don't run."

At first Kabuto had no idea what they meant, but then, the most burly looking man began punching him down. Kabuto bit his tongue, making sure he wouldn't make a noise in pain. He began coughing up blood, feeling his body beginning to feel heavy. He wasn't about to let this shinobi get the better of him. But what could he do?

A rustle from a nearby tree's leaves made the ANBU squad freeze and turn their attention away. They stared upwards silently for a whilem before the woman demanded in a loud voice, "Who's up there? Show yourself!"

No one emerged from the leaves. Silence only followed. Then, from behind the crowd, in a tree opposite of where they stared, came a laugh, before a girl's voice called to them, "Picking on a helpless man I see, Konoha ANBU? Tsk tsk tsk, that's not very fair."

Everyone, including Kabuto, turned their heads to face the voice. Kabuto blinked in confusion at what he saw, forgetting the taste of blood in his mouth for a second. There, seated in one of the tree's higher branches, was a girl. She looked to be around sixteen to eightteen, with black, choppy hair that came to her chest and had a lair to her neck. Her eyes were coal black, with bright blue specks oddly placed in them, and her skin was that of a ghost; pale and cool-looking. The girl wore a black kimono top with a red ribbon around her waist, and black shorts. Covering her feet were black ninja boots.

She stared down at the ANBU with a look of sheer excitement. As Kabuto glanced at the ANBU, he saw the smallest man there draw backwards slightly, as if in fear. He could've sworn he heard the man stutter, "N-no way.. Not her..."

The speckled-eyed girl stretched, before smiling mischieviously down to the ANBU members. "And this place was getting to be peaceful. This is just no fun. I hate moving from my spots."

The woman was the first to come forward from the group. "Missing from the prision... Kuro Megumi..."

The girl squealed in delight. "Hey, goody, you guys remembered my name!" She dropped down from the tree, landing nimbly on her feet. "That really makes me happy!"

The beefy guy stepped forward next. "Kuro... You need to return to the jail at once. It'd for your own safety, as well as the safety of others. You are a threat. Now cut this nonsense and come with us at once, before we need to use drastic measures."

The girl, Kuro, finally frowned. She shook her head, suddenly appearing serious. Kabuto had been looking back and forth between the ANBU and the girl, and it seemed like the girl hadn't seen them as serious, until now. _'A hazard to herself and others... I wonder, is the girl crazy or something,' _questioned Kabuto silently.

"I'm not going back there. I said that when I left. I can live peacefully here in the forest by myself and not harm anyone or myself. I've gotten a hell of a lot better at controlling myself. Why can anyone understand that?"

"It's not up to you, Kuro. You're coming with us, and that's final. Even if we have to take you by force."

Kabuto, having been silent for a while, finally spoke up. "Hey, sweety, I think these people arent' joking. If you're being serius about not going back, I suggest you try to run away."

Kuro stared at Kabuto quietly, as if pondering. Then, a smirk came onto her face. She shook her head towards him before returning her attention to the shinobi. "Take me if you can," she taunted, making a few hand signs Kabuto didn't recognize. The ANBU began approaching her slowly. Just as they were about an arm's length away, Kuro spoke again. "However, there's a reason I haven't been captured yet."

Finishing the last sign, she dropped her hand towards the ground, muttering a few words. Suddenly, spiney plants shot upwards around Kuro, going through the guards like paper. Their bodies were raised above her and Kabuto, their blood raining lightly down on them. The plants soon retreated back into the earth, the bodies resting on the ground behind them.

"Well, that takes care of that," Kuro chimed, turning to leave. She froze, remembering that there was still a boy tied up. She turned to him, thinking of what she should do. Slowly, she walked towards him, as if he would lash out and kill her. "Hey, you aren't a shinobi from Konoha, are you," asked she, kneeling beside him.

"I'm not," Kabuto answered blatantly, staring back at her. He couldn't help but think she was a bit charming, though his mannerisms gave no hint of it away.

Kuro nodded to him and herself, before undoing the ropes around his hands. "Okay, then-"

She stopped her sentence, a shocked look on her face. Kabuto looked at her in confusion as she hastily thrust her head back to look upwards. Through the clearing, a hawk was seen flying away.

"Crap," she exclaimed loudly, jumping to a stand. "That was a scouter hawk. It's going to send for reinforcements." She looked at him briefly, before grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stand. "We gotta move, and fast. Hop on my back."

In a slight daze at what was going on, Kabuto listened to the girl, wrapping his arms around her neck securely. She quickly took off away from the village at a fast speed, dodging through trees, trying not to land too many times and leave prints.

"Hey, you have any idea where we could hide out," asked the speckle-eyed Kuro, not turning her head as she ran. "They're gonna be bringing the ninja hounds with them. I have a few berries we can use to hide our scent if we need to stay out here, but if we have a place to go, then it'll be easier to hide."

Kabuto pondered for a minute. He could say he had no idea where they could hide, and they should use the berries and lay low. However, that still left the possibility of them being caught. His other option was to lead her in the direction of Orochimaru's current hideout. Although he knew he shouldn't, this girl showed that she had not too many good ties with Konoha, and appeared to live in the forest by herself. She could easily be disposed of if she caused a problem.

"I know a place we can hide at," he finally replied. Kabuto could almost feel Kuro smile happily, and he even heard a giggle from her. "Just follow my directions and we'll be out of harm's way in no time."

"Okie dokie.. Oh yeah, can I ask your name? You should know mine by now, the ANBU kept saying it."

"I'm Kabuto. And you're Kuro, correct?"

"That's right," she cheerily replied. "Well, Kabuto, it's really nice working with you. I just hope wherever we're going will be good enough to hide us."

Little did either of them know that the other held much darker secrets than either of them thought...

* * *

Yeah, kinda lame. I'm bad at first chapters. ^_^" Well, thank you for reading. See you in chapter two.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter two of Bloody Speckles! YAY!

I am the owner of Kuro, not Naruto or its concepts. Sad facts man.

* * *

With Kabuto's guiding, the duo made it to the hideout in no time. Kabuto internally groaned, not looking forward to what Orochimaru was going to do to this feeble girl. She seemed not to notice anything odd, just smiled and carried him inside, as if his legs had been chopped off instead of just getting a beating.

The halls were dark, eerie shadows dancing from the only sources of lights on the walls; The candles. The stone didn't look sturdy, yet at the same time, seemed strong, inpenetrable. It felt almost like a dungeon in the place, minus the sounds of people begging to be released. No, the prisoners were located somewhere else in the hideout, but Kuro was not going to be told.

"So, what now," the girl questioned, her voice echoing deep into the halls. She jumped at that, then giggled softly, as if she had just spoken to another person.

Kabuto inwardly sighed. Well, it was time for nothing. "I need to report in with my lord. He should be in the room a few doors down from here."

Kuro began walking, Kabuto still on her back. She had an added bounce to her step, looking around at everything she could. The girl seemed fascinated, yet in a creepy sort of way, as if her innocence was enough to block it all out.

Finally, they came upon the room Kabuto had mentioned. He got down from the girl's back, stumbling as he got used to standing again. He looked curiously at the girl, who only rocked back and forth on her feet with a grin on her face. It was time.

Kabuto opened the door, entering the room with Kuro following closely behind him. Orochimaru was seated in a chair, facing away from them, silent as it appeared. Kabuto walked towards him, kneeling by his side. "My Lord, I have returned. I was captured by a squad of ANBU, but this young lady rescued me..." He turned to look at Kuro, a devious smirk on his face. "What do you propose we do to her?"

The man in the chair shuffled a bit, then slowly stood, taking his time turning to face said girl. His snake eyes met her speckled black-and-blue ones, and said nothing. Long moments went on, but the girl seemed to be growing happier and happier, waiting.

Finally, he gave a menacing chuckle. "So... It appears you've found an old acquaintance of mine... We meet again, Kuro..."

His voice was a soft, threatening hiss. Yet, Kuro was not intimidated. In fact, she squealed in pure joy, running and tackling the snake man. Kabuto was about to pull her away in fury, but then he heard her exclaim, "No way, no way! Orochi-sempai? It's been WAY too long!"

Kabuto just stood, surprised, dumbfounded, lost, and confused. This clueless brat knew his lord? And he knew her? He had never known of this. It was just so hard to believe. Finally, his mouthed created the words, "Lord Orochimaru, you know this girl?"

He chuckled again, freeing himself from the giddy girl. "Yes. Kuro and I met under... Unusual circumstances, if you will." He shook his head, indicating that that was not the time to get into the details of a story. He turned his attention to the girl that stood before him, before nodding lightly.

"You haven't changed a bit in stature, I see."

She nodded, as if it was the dumbest question ever. "C'mon Orochi, We went through this the last time we saw each other."

Unsure of what Kuro and Orochimaru were talking about, Kabuto took a breath in to speak when another person entered. He had raven black hair, and coal black eyes, staring towards Orochimaru. He did not pay the girl any mind, as if she wasn't there at all.

"Orochimaru, I'm done with my task. What am I to do now, " he asked coldly. Kuro turned, looking at the boy curiously, before a look of contemplation and cunfusion overshadowed her.

That's when Orochimaru laughed again. "Hm... I think I have a proposition for you Kuro," he chided, gesturing for the girl to follow him, as well as Sasuke and Kabuto. The group moved outside, into the trees and wilderness once more.

"Sasuke, let me introduce you to my dear friend Kuro," he began in a whisper as they stopped in a small clearing. Sasuke stared at the speckled-eyed girl silently, not taking his eyes away for a moment. The girl just waved cheerily, then began looking around like a child.

"Now... Kuro, I think it's bout time you join me."

She instantly focused on Orochimaru, a look of displeasure on her face. "What? You're asking that again? I keep telling you I'd rather live in the forest than work with you. What makes you think I want to change my mind now?"

He smirked. "I'm willing to make a wager with you. You will fight against Sasuke. If you happen to win, I will never again bother you about working for me. But if you lose... You're mine."

Kuro's head tilted slightly as she stared at Orochimaru, thinking. She glanced at Sasuke, then back to him, then at Sasuke again, then back, for a while just doing that.

"Do we have a deal," Orochimaru asked impatiently. The girl puckered her lips once before nodding enthusiastically. "Okay. You got a deal Orochi."

She jumped back a bit, then turned towards Sasuke. The same look of contemplation crossed her face, before it became slightly focused. "Let me know when we can start this," she called, before squinting. "I warn you though, I'm stronger than I appear."

Sasuke scoffed, then sprang towards her, a fast fist hitting the girl in the stonach, sending her into a tree. She held her stomach as she stood, smirking lightly. "Not bad," she called, beofre disappearing in a flash. She was behind him in an instant, her elbow crashing against Sasuke's head. He stumbled back a few feet, then he charged again. Kuro leapt into the air, and the two began a fight in the trees, sending punches, kicks, any physical hit in hope that one would land.

Sasuke kicked Kuro's arm, sending her off balance for an opening. He did a few hand signs, then spit fire at the poor girl who yelled out in pain.

She ducked down to the ground to escape the flames, then, doing hand signs of her own, sent a shot of electricity at Sasuke, cutting and shocking him. They continued their fight, not letting up for a moment.

Back where they'd started stood Orochimaru and Kabuto, waiting for the two to finish. "My Lord, do you think Sasuke can defeat her? I mean, we've both seen what this girl is capable of. Sasuke doesn't kow what he's up against."

Orochimaru smirked. "Kuro knows better than to kill off my pupil. She may very will defeat him though... But, we will have to see aobut that, won't we?"

Back at the scene, Kuro and Sasuke were perched in two trees, staring at one another intensely. Both were panting. There were scorches on the trees, branches were hacked off, kunai and shuriken littered the ground around them, it looked almost like a full-blown war had passed.

"You aren't half bad kid," Kuro called, smirking. Sasuke gave her a smug smirk, before he glared.

"I think it's time I finish you off," called the boy, before closing his eyes. His Sharingan activated, and he looked directly at the girl, his now red eyes focused on her.

Kuro's eyes widened as she stared back at him, She did not know what to do. Sasuke smirked, thinking he had her now. But, a moment later, he felt great pain in his eyes, and he covered them quickly.

From his front, Sasuke heard Kuro laugh. He glared again, wondering why his Sharingan didn't seem to even phase her. She smiled.

"So, that's why you seem really familiar to me," she called, though she seemed to be dually talking to herself. Sasuke got confused of what she meant, making him only angrier.

Kuro closed her eyes, in what seemed like contemplation. "So, he really meant it, didn't he..."

"Stop babbling to yourself," yelled the annoyed boy, an undertone of demand in his voice.

Kuro smirk, before opening her eyes, revealing a Sharingan stare of her own. "It's nice to finally meet you, my distant little cousin, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Bwah... Yeah, I'll end it here. Thanks to those who read it. ^^


	3. Odd Behavior

Chapter three! We just found out Kuro has a tie the the Sharingan! :D Excitement!

Again, I don't own Naruto... Wah!

* * *

Sasuke froze where he was, whether from shock or disbelief, he didn't know. The girl before him had the same Sharingan eyes that he possessed. It was impossible for an outsider to have those eyes. Well, there were the exceptions to that rule, but that meant that this girl might've taken the eyes from an Uchiha, and she must've been a kid at that time!

There was also the issue of her calling him her "distant cousin." Were they related? Had Itachi skrewed up and forgotten to kill this girl? Questions swam through Sasuke's mind, but he didn't get a chance to really focus on them, for the girl called, "Hey, we gotta finish this up!"

With almost dead eyes, Sasuke activated his Chidori at the same time that Kuro focused dark-looking energy in the palm of her right hand. The two of them charged silently, arms pointed to hit the other. Neither let their eyes leave the other, as if they were stuck like that.

Then, as if a devil lived in Kuro, a smirk went across the girl's face, and she moved her arm and body. Collison happened an instant later, and the girl let out a scream of pure pain and Sasuke hacked into the girl's right shoulder.

"I think we have a winner," Kabuto muttered, heading to the source of the noise. Orochimaru followed closely, a satisfied look on his face.

As they arrived, they saw Sasuke's hand on Kuro's shoulder, keeping her from falling to the ground. He looked to the arrivals, Sharingan still activated, and gestured with his head to her. They looked at her, and saw she was staring at them, a weak smile on her face as her red eyes glimmered for a few more seconds before they faded back to their normal, speckled wonder. Then, with a wink, she passed out, in Sasuke's arms.

"Is she alright," Kabuto asked with amusement, going to check her injury. Sasuke hesitantly let Kabuto take her in his arms, carrying her back to where Orochimaru stood waiting. He just shrugged at Kabuto's question. Her arm would most likely take a good deal of time to heal and become useful again. It would be a painful process, but if Kabuto was willing, it would probably go by smoothly.

"It appears that young Kuro has the Sharingan eyes," Orochimaru remarked with curiousity, a contemplating look on his face. Sasuke nodded, as did Kabuto, both indicating they saw the same thing he had.

With a slight chuckle, Orochimaru continued. "I believe Kuro has been keeping a little secret from us... She never did tell me much about her family roots."

He gestured for them to return to the hideout, and they began walking, Kabuto still carrying the unconsicous girl. It was odd, she had a peaceful masking her being, yet there was still a glow of pure happiness circling her. Her face especially seemed to be shining with wonder.

Upon reaching the hideout, Kabuto dismissed himself to take Kuro to a room, where he planned to examine her wound. He carried her carefully, trying not to make any sudden movements that could jeopardize the girl's physical condition more.

When he reached said room, Kabuto rested the girl on the vacant bed, placing her head on the pillow with care. He stared, wondering what he should do. Then, hesitating like a shy, lost boy, he pulled Kuro's kimono down off her right shoulder, pausing between pulling it off. As soon as it was done, he saw a huge slash in her scrawny shoulder. His fingers traced the wound slowly, then he got to work healing it as best as he could.

Soon, the would lost some of its width, and the rest would take a bit of time to heal completely. He slowly fixed her clothing, then pulled away, staring at her with an inexpressable look on his face. It seemed to be a look of contemplation, wonder, and reluctancy.

By and by, Kabuto put himself to a crouch next to the sleeping girl, not once taking his eyes away from her, as if she'd float away the moment he did so. There was something odd about this girl in Kabuto's mind... Something he just couldn't put his finger on.

Then, without a moment of thought behind him, Kabuto leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Kuro's. The moments suddenly began taking hours to pass, it seemed. Kabuto felt weird about this, yet, it was a good kind of weird. As if everything was in balance in the world. And like he had just found his true place.

He finally pulled away after a few seconds, staring at Kuro's closed eyes. He stood again, then went to leave.

As he turned around, however, he saw Sasuke standing at the door. He had been watching Kabuto silently, and was just staring at the boy emotionlessly. Kabuto stopped, keeping his face just as impassive as Sasuke's. The air felt somewhat awkward, and slightly heavy for some reason.

"Can I help you with something Sasuke," Kabuto asked in a friendly sort of way, trying to seem like his plesant self. Sasuke didn't budge, his eyes still locked with Kabuto's. It made the silver haired boy very uncomfortable to be under that kind of mysterious gaze. He tried not to show it, but he was pretty sure the Uchiha could sense it.

Finally, Sasuke asked, "What was that you did there?"

The question baffled Kabuto a bit. He scratched his head, then replied, "I just gave her a quick kiss was all." Was there such a problem with it? Kabuto tried to think about it. Well, there was the fact that Sasuke just found out that this odd creature of a girl was his cousin. A distant cousin, though, which meant he was _just_ related to him in a small way.

There was the possibility that Sasuke probably held a grudge against this girl for also being an Uchiha survivor with strange power. She might've been strong enough to kill him. But, like Orochimaru said, Kuro knew better than to do so.

Kabuto was pulled from his thoughts when Sasuke said, in a dry tone, "I don't think any girl with sense would want some guy they just met to kiss them while they were out cold. Especially if it's you."

His eyes narrowed a bit. "Don't let it happen again. You could very well end up in your grave prematurely."

With that said, Sasuke turned to the door to leave, then turned his head to look at Kabuto over his shoulder.

"Come on. Orochimaru's waiting for us. Say's it's important."

With an inward sigh, Kabuto approached him, looking back once at the sleeping Kuro with an almost sad look, before turning again, his normal face taking place. The two males stepped into the stone hall, heading towards the direction where Sasuke knew Orochimaru was waiting.

His words, however, echoed in Kabuto's mind. Something that Sasuke had said troubled him, in a way that made him think hard, ending only with confusion.

_'What exactly did Sasuke mean that I'll very well end up in my grave prematurely?...'_

* * *

Done again. :P Thanks to those who are reading.

See ya again next chapter!


	4. Kuro's World

Here is chapter four. Sorry for my long long leaves. I always get odd inspiration to continue these. XD

Anyway, Naruto is not mine, but Kuro and this story are. YAY!

The day passed by pretty slowly after that awkward encounter between Kabuto and Sasuke. Both boys pretended that nothing happened, but neither could help but feel the heavy tension that followed the both of them when they were close to one another. Sasuke kept giving Kabuto dark stares, which made Kabuto wonder if what had occured was wrong. He always ended up chuckling to himself. It was Sasuke, _Sasuke_, that was taking this the wrong way. This was not, in any way, shape, or form, his fault... Right?

Night eventually arrived in it's dark glory. Kabuto and Sasuke each retired to their own chambers. Kuro had been out cold all day, and was expected to stay that way until morning. Which was perfect. Orochimaru announced to them both plans to have Kuro train with Sasuke. This sent a jolt of envy through Kabuto, but it was pushed off. Where di that come from?

So, with that, they retired for the evening. Both fell asleep relatively fast, and the night passed normally...

... That is, aside from the dream Sasuke had...

_A leaf fell from one of the taller trees in the forest by Konoha. It flitted and fluttered and danced in the breeze until it gently landed on the ground, amongst other leaves. The wind felt strong... And yet, it felt plesantly so. Demanding, yet loving and gentle._

_Footsteps could be heard from somewhere in the forest, nearby where Sasuke was. However, it felt weird. Like he wasn't really there... Like he was just a ghost, an outsider peering into the realm of someone else. The animals weren't paying any attention to him. Even the deer got close to him without showing any signs of fear. Why was that?_

_The footsteps turned to hurried ones, indicating running. Sasuke tried to look for the source of the movement, but saw nothing. All he did was hear it. He was not alone in the forest, there were others nearby..._

_Suddenly, someone shrieked. A young boy's laugh could be heard, and then another's wailing yell followed it. This continued for a few seconds, then the wailing ceased. Panting... Light panting, like that of a young child's._

_Moments past in what felt like centuries. Sasuke felt himself drifting away. Before he was completely gone from this world, he heard a small girl's voice say, "Itachi... Look!"_

The next morning, Sasuke awoke before the sun rose. No more sleep. He couldn't stay asleep anymore. That dream, the fact that someone had talked to Itachi in it, it all angered him deeply. He had to go blow some steam.

But first...

He forced himself off of his bed, stalking away towards the infirmary-esque room, where Kuro was. _'Wonder if Kabuto's there...'_ That thought did not improve his mood; If anything, it made the Uchiha male even more angry. Why did he care though? It wasn't like the girl held any importance to him. For all he knew, the crazy girl was some psycho who was just messing with him and the others and was skilled at Genjutsu... Seemed crazy, yet reasonable, considering the type of person Orochimaru was.

Sasuke slowly pushed the infirmary door open and crept inside, being careful not to make a sound. He approached the beds... And was shocked. Kuro was gone, the only indication that she had been there being that a single bed was unmade. Quickly, Sasuke left the room, not caring to shut the door behind him. The hunt was on. The brat was not going to escape.

He searched around the base, being careful not to wake the others. His hunt came up empty. It was as if Kuro had vanished into thin air. Which wouldn't shock him much. She seemed like the kind of whack job that would learn to do such a thing.

Deciding to search the perimeter, Sasuke headed for the entrance to the base. He carefully slipped into the outside world, the dull-lit sky still bleeding over the world. Soon the sun would rise. It would be much easier to find the trouble-maker when the sun had finally come up, but then it could be too late.

He didn't get much further than a few feet before he heard a feminine voice call to him, "Morning Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes immediately went into the trees. Up in one tall tree was Kuro, perched with her feet to her chest. She was staring down at him, those odd eyes of hers showing instead of her Sharingan.

Sasuke hopped to the spot next to her easily, glaring down at her from where he stood. "What do you think you're doing out here?" He demanded it more than he asked, but that wasn't the point. Kuro only gave him a look that a young girl would give to her older brother. "Just sitting outside is all. I've been here for an hour or so, waiting for the sun to rise."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that. "Waiting for the sun to rise..." He repeated it again, before he groaned. "You're such an idiot."

Kuro simply breathed, "Hmph," for her response, which shocked Sasuke. In the short time he'd known her, and from what Orochimaru had filled him and Kabuto in on, Kuro was a carefree joker. The simplicity of that was just... Odd.

"You do know Orochimaru will have you killed if you try to run," Sasuke said in an uncaring tone. Though, the gist of the statment almost made his tone seem hypocritical.

Kuro shrugged in response, simply glancing at him before staring into the woods. "I don't plan on leaving. I hold enough honor in my blood to stay commited to a deal."

A serious statement... Just what was this girl's problem? Sasuke wanted to just grab her by her scrawny shoulders and give her a good shake. She needed to learn to stick to a single mood set, and to stop skipping between them.

She continued with her speaking. "Orochimaru should know me enough to trust me not to run. All the same, he knows why I like watching the sun rise." Weird that she used his real name instead of her stupid nickname. Kuro turned to look at Sasuke again, and her eyes seemed different... Almost threatening and... Unnerving. "I think I have an idea why he wanted me to join you guys..." She paused, then looked away, mumbling to herself.

Before Sasuke could ask about it, Kuro spoke again. "Look, this is just something I do. Just because I'm with you guys now doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly alter my schedule. I like it this way."

Everything got quiet after that. After a few minutes, Sasuke sat next to the girl, who was now not paying him any mind. Every minute felt like an hour. What to say... Why was he even here still?

"I don't trust you," he said emptily, staring in the same direction as her. "If this is something you do every morning, then I'm going to watch you. Every morning."

Kuro merely shrugged. "Fair enough. You could just ask Orochimaru about this. I explained it to him, and he saw enough to convince him."

Still having no clue what she was talking about, and not caring anymore, Sasuke left it at that. They sat there, in dark silence, until the first beams of brilliant light pierced the sky. Slowly, very slowly, the sun rose into the air, giving life to the world once more.

From next to him, Sasuke could hear Kuro taking a deep breath before sighing. "I love the sunrise," she said, her voice seeming to hold that odd, random cheer once more. He was inclined to ask her about it before she said to him, "Thanks for watching it with me Sasu-kun. I'm glad I actually got to experience watching it with someone else. It's pretty cool not to be alone." She turned to face him, her eyes closed, and she smiled brightly, kicking her feet like an eleven-year-old.

What else was there for him to say to that? Should he apologize for randomly snapping at her because he had a dream he didn't like? Because he didn't want to see Kabuto with her?... Why the heck was he thinking this anyway?

Instead, he told her blankly, "Don't call me that." She didn't appear to have heard him, or else she just didn't care for him trying to tell her not to call him that.

"Hm... We should go back inside," she suggested, looking towards the base. "Don't want to say out too much longer."

With that said, Kuro leapt down from the tree, Sasuke following right behind her. The two began walking the short distance inside the base.

A sudden chill went up Sasuke's spine, a realization hitting him when Kuro bid him farewell and left him to himself again.

The look in her eyes when she'd argued with him... Something about it... Was just plain off...

Ja, I'm done. Sorry for my inconsistant posting... Love you all! :D


	5. Training

Hi again! I know it's been a while, but... Hey, the last time was not my fault, it wouldn't let me upload for a while!

Anyway, Naruto and pals do not belong to me. Kuro is my imagination. That is all.

Hours passed, until noon finally rolled around. Everyone in the base was awake by now, all aside from Kuro. To Sasuke's surprise, Orochimaru did not question it. Sasuke didn't either. However, that did not stop Kabuto from asking all about it.

"Why is she still asleep? It's the afternoon for crying out loud," he grumbled, pacing back and forth in Orochimaru's quarters, The Sannin himself was seated in his favorite chair, while Sasuke was propped against the wall. "Her injuries weren't that life threatening... Or were they?" Kabuto's voice became panicked. He turned towards the door, meaning to exit and go to the girl's side. "I gott go check on her!"

Sasuke meant to grab Kabuto and tell him to leave her be, but it was Orochimaru who spoke up first. "Patience Kabuto. Young Kuro will be with us shortly." He seemed calm, uncaring, enough that Kabuto gave him a confused stare, slowly edging back into the room. And so they waited in complete silence, Kabuto looking between Sasuke and Orochimaru, while the others seemed lost in their own thought worlds.

A few moments after Orochimaru spoke against Kabuto's attempt, Kuro burst into the room, smiling brightly at everyone in the room. "Good afternoon everyone," she chirped, waving an hand, which got both Kabuto AND Sasuke staring. The bandages on her arm from the previous day... They were no longer there!

"Kuro... Why aren't you wearing your bandages," slowly asked Kabuto, which earned him a snicker from Orochimaru. The young girl pulled her sleeve off her shoulder, and to both their surprises, the deep wound was gone. Not even a scar was left.

"Don't need 'em Kabu-kun. Thanks though." She let her sleeve drape her arm again, looking at Orochimaru. "So, whatchya want me to do Orochi," asked the girl brightly, her hands behind her back. The Sannin in question looked at Sasuke, then to Kabuto. All were staring at him. Staring, waiting for him to give an order. Just as he wanted it.

A slow, grotesque grin grew on Orochimaru's face. "I have the perfect idea... You will be facing against Sasuke once more Kuro... Only this time, asuke will be aided by Kabuto here."

"What," Kabuto shrieked, looking at Sasuke, who has simultaneously turned his head to look at the boy with the glasses.

"You both need to learn better teamwork. Fighting against Kuro will help you both."

Kuro rocked back and forth on her heels silently, an innocent look on her face. Contemplating, she looked the two over, then stared at Orochimaru again. "Does that mean I can hold back less?"

Smiling, Orochimaru replied, "Of course Kuro... I ask you not to kill them either, but holding back less will help the two shape up faster."

Small lips on Kuro's face turned to a toothy grin. Sasuke glanced towards Kuro, and felt his spine tingle. Eyes filled with that same devil that had caught her in the earlier hours... And yet, she was acting so much like a little kid. Was she suddenly in control of herself? Sasuke decided he had something to talk to her about in the morning.

"Now, get to work. I'll gather you all later for a small mission." Orochimaru waved them off, and the trio, led by Kabuto, wandered outside the hideout, into the forest where no one would find them. Sasuke walked behind Kuro, who was looking around the forest happily, like a squirrel. That feeling never left his mind; He remembered it too well. Cold, uncertain.

Soon, Kabuto stopped them. "Here is far enough," he informed them, as if they didn't know that was why they stopped. Giggles could be heard from Kuro as she hopped away from the two, taking her place. "Lemme know when you boys are ready," she called, waving to them cheerily.

Groaning, Kabuto looked at Sasuke, who was currently staring off in another direction. "I'm sure we can take her," he started, hoping that a small conversation would pick up. Instead, he got a hard glare from Sasuke. "Keep your mind on the fight. Nothing else.

He turned away from Kabuto, in Kuro's direction, Sharingan activating. Kabuto shook his head, turning. "We're ready," Sasuke yelled. A few moments passed, before giggled were heard.

"Gotcha! Here we go!" The wind picked up suddenly, grew thicker, then suddenly Kabuto flew backwards, crashing into a tree. Kuro was a foot from where'd he'd previously stood, her fist outstretched. A wicked smile was on her face. Sasuke quickly moved, sending fireballs in her direction. The Phoenix Flower Jutsu. The young girl snickered, standing straight, allowing the fire to crash into her. A yell passed her mouth, but then it was gone. In fact, she was gone.

Kuro suddenly appeared in a tree, making hand signs quickly. Moving her hands when she was done, Kuro leapt towards Sasuke. She sent a kick at him, which was easily blocked. Twisting, she sent a punch at him, also blocked. Her palm hit the ground to land, then she leapt away, clamping her hands into tight fists. Suddenly, Sasuke was pulled towards the ground, bound by little chakra threads that he hadn't noticed.

Kuro stood, straight, her hands on her hips. "Gotta be alert sometimes. Especially to an unknown enemy." Without her knowing, Kabuto had gotten up, and was positioned behind her. He jumped over the girl and cut the Uchiha boy free, pulling the two of them back a bit.

This seemed to please the girl. "Nice one. Know to keep your enemy on their toes." She clapped, but then lowered herself into a fighting position. "Now, shall we continue before you get swelled heads?" More hand signs followed, and dark energy surrounded her. Kruo lunged, swiping at them with her left hand. It wasn't close enough to touch them, but Sasuke and Kabuto felt cuts form on their bodies.

"Sasuke," Kabuto said lowly, kicking at the girl so she's jump away. "I have a plan, but we'd have to work together."

The less than eager Uchiha shot a fireball at the girl, who just placed her hands out in front of her to fend it off. "I'm listening."

"I'll distract her, and you hit her hard when you see an opening." Both ducked down, dodging that swiping motion of her hand once more. A low kick sent both of them flying back however, just landing on theri feet.

Sasuke disappeared into the trees and ruffage, which Kabuto took as the okay for the plan. He decided to try and make the nerves in Kuro's arms or legs stop working, to slow her down. Medical Ninjutsu always came in handy.

Kabuto took a lunge this time, aiming his palm at her right shoulder. Kuro dodged left, sending a fist in his direction. It collided with his arm, and Kabuto moved to hit her arm. Kuro pushed away from him, narrowly dodging his hand. "A Medical Ninjutsu user? Never fought many of them."

She jumped into the air, heading in his direction. Hand touching the top of his head, Kuro pushed Kabuto to the ground, spinning in the air afterwards. That was her fault; Leaving herself vulnerable in the air like that. She'd completely forgotten that she was fighting Kabuto AND Sasuke. At the same time.

A few shurikens and kunai suddenly flew from the trees, hitting the spinning girl in various places. The Phoenix Flower jutsu soon followed, hitting the girl with multiple fireballs. And for the finale, Sasuke himself appeared, viciously punched the girl, and she fell back towards the Earth with a scream. She landed roughly on her back, Sasuke following, pinning her hands down with his feet.

A few silent, still minutes passed. Kuro's black kimono top was torn and stained with blood, as was her skin. Eyes closed, she was panting, the dark energy dissapating.

"So... Did we win," Kabuto asked, breaking the silence around them. The birds began chirping from somewhere in the forest. Seemed like life was beginning to return.

From under his feet, Kuro's hands formed tight fists. Her body twitched a few times, before she twisted her body from under Sasuke, launching him away with her feet. She pushed herself to a stand, finally opening her eyes while saying in a menacingly sweet voice, "No one ever said that, Kabu-kun!"

Her eyes looked much different. The blue specks had taken over most of her eyes, the pupils like a cat's. Traces of red were also apparent. She began doing hand signs, and was about to unleash a jutsu when a hand came down on her shoulder.

"That's enough for now, Kuro," Orochimaru told the girl, a smile on his face. Kuro slowly lowered her hands, the red in her eyes leaving.

"But... Orochi... They can't be..." She didn't turn to look at him, just stared over at her previous opponents. He shook his head, as if Kuro could see behind her. "No, no more right now. You'll train Sasuke later. You have an idea of what is here now."

Slowly, Kuro nodded, her eyes returning to the normal that they'd been. "Fine..."

Kabuto was about to question Orochimaru when he gestured for the three of them to follow him. "You can ask me whatever you'd like to later Kabuto. For now, I have a mission for the three of you. Let us return to the hideout."

Kuro turned and followed after the Sannin, leaving the two boys alone. Kabuto turned at looked at Sasuke, who was only staring after the two that had just left. A minute later, and he slowly followed after, Kabuto right behind him. It was better not to ask each other, or even speak f it to each other.

After all, what could they assume about a girl they had just met?

And what could they expect to happen now?

Craaap chapter. Sorry. I'll try to get it next time. ^_^


	6. Friends?

Welcome to the next chapter. ^_^ It's weird, I don't know how I want to do this story, yet I already know how I want it to end.

Oh well. This story is mine, but Naruto and its characters aren't. Enjoy!

* * *

The mission ended up being them taking care of a few ANBU members from Suna that had spotted their hideout. They would be leaving for another one soon, but until then, Orochimaru issued that they were to stay in the base. Training would wait until they were on the move. It was mostly a hindrance on Sasuke's part. But, Orochimaru felt that wouldn't be much of a problem, considering Sasuke did most of the work on the mission (reported by Kabuto so it was an accurate report).

Once again, it was time everyone was retiring to their beds. Kuro had been assigned to the room across from Sasuke. At first it was thought that Orochimaru wanted him to watch over Kuro, but after some thought, and memories of the morning, Sasuke thought otherwise. He silently retired to his bed, hoping his body would wake itself the morning so he could catch Kuro. Of course, the excuse in his mind was that he was making sure she kept to her word, but something deep inside him itched on a different reason for his actions. Too many complications, in his opinion.

Hours passed, and, just like he hoped, Sasuke awoke. Hurriedly, he went across the hall, and, too his surprise, he crashed into something and fell forward. His landing, however, wasn't with the hard ground, but with something soft and warm. Something with a heartbeat.

Arms wrapped around him, and inside, Sasuke groaned. "Morning Sasu-kun," Kuro's cheery voice whispered in the darkness of the hall. Giving a simple "Hn" as an answer, Sasuke stood, dragging Kuro up from underneath him to a stand. He pried away from her.

"A bit late to go see the sunrise, aren't you," he asked in the dark, hearing footsteps making their way for the exit. He followed without much arguement. After all, he was going to need to get used to this from now on.

Kuro giggled, making a grab for Sasuke's hand. "Actually, we have about two and a half hours before it comes up. I can't sleep though, so I'm just gonna go wait now."

He pulled his hand free, this time groaning outwardly. This girl was nuts. Good thing crazy wasn't a contagious disease, or he'd be suffering from it already. Kuro made another grab for Sasuke's hand. He allowed it a few seconds before pulling away once more. A third attempt, and Sasuke just let her hand stay there, its gentle grip embracing his. "I just want to know you're there Sasu-kun. Still breathing. Living too," Kuro explained in her childish way, going into the outside world.

Cold air quickly bit at them. Quickly, Kuro went to the cover of her tree branch, pulling Sasuke up there with her. Sitting just a bit too close to him for his comfort, Kuro yawned, rubbing her eyes. Why was he the one to babysit this girl? kabuto could easily do that?

Suddenly, Sasuke was glad it was he watching this girl, and not Kabuto. Who knows what Kabuto would do to her... Or with her... Still, that didn't explain to him why he wanted to be the one to watch her. Why he didn't want any of the others, no matter what, doing this.

"We got some time. Anything ya wanna talk about," questioned Kuro, glancing at Sasuke and smiling. It was a dazzling one, though, any thoughts that followed were quickly dispelled. He wanted to talk. There was plenty of information he had to get out of this girl.

"Alright... You have really messed up behavior patterns... Unusually happy to threatening and demonic... Tell me about it." He made sure his voice sounded demanding, with no hint of care or concern.

Kuro glanced away from him, surprisingly, even aimed her gaze down at the ground. She grew silent, almost as if she wasn't even breathing. Like life had just left her entire body. "You gotta be careful with who you meet Sasu-kun. You never know who they are."

Silence followed, but only for a few seconds. "Kabuto seems like a nice guy. He tells me I'm pretty a lot. Gives me a lot of hugs too. It hasn't even been that long since we all met." Dark feelings and thoughts instantly pounded into Sasuke, though, he shooed them away too. No reason for it, right?

Kuro sighed, looking at Sasuke in the eye. Honesty spilled from them. Fear too. Why was she afraid? "That's something I'd rather answer another time, okay? The time isn't right." She placed her hand over Sasuke's, and he felt the warmth against the cold. Comforting. "I promise I will tell you, just not now. Is there anything else?"

"Just tell me now. It can't be that bad," he insisted in a bored tone, staring at her. "I abandoned Konoha, everyone knows that. What could be so wrong with your story?"

An eye twitch from Kuro as she pulled her hand away. "You just won't understand." She scooted away, staring into the sky. Slowly, Sasuke's gaze followed. It was filled with stars, more than either of them could ever count. It was beautiful.

"Can you at least tell me if you knew me before our clan was slaughtered," he asked, earning a smirk from Kuro when he looked. "Easy one," responded the girl eagerly, cracking her neck.

"It goes like this," began the girl. "You just turned three, and I'm about Itachi's age, I forget if I'm older or younger than him." Anger surged into Sasuke, but that didn't stop Kuro's talking. "Your parents decided they wanted to throw a birthday party, and they invited everyone in the clan. You were so cute, but so young!" A thoughtful look suddenly appeared on her face. "Hm... Maybe that's why you don't remember me." She smiled. "Oh well. Sad thing is, I didn't get to see you that much, and when I finally wanted to..." She paused, glancing away from him again. "Itachi well... Told me I had to hide in the village, take on a new life. And to watch over you. I couldn't though. I managed to hide but... Stuff happened... And I got thrown in jail. I eventually got out, but ran from the village. And now here we are."

Sasuke was on the edge of losing his patience. "Why can't you just tell me what the hell happened!" He almost yelled, but he did put both his hands on Kuro's shoulders, squeezing them. Enough to make her try to draw away in pain.

"I don't think Orochi would want me to tell though," she responded in a squeak, shoving Sasuke's hands away. "Tell ya what. If he gives you the okay, then I'll tell you. Deal?"

Sasuke took a few minutes to think that over. Orochimaru was the girl's boss now, so she did have to follow some of his rules. With a gruff "Fine", the deal was made.

"Why do you wanna sit out here with me Sasu-kun?"

The question surprised him. Sasuke expected Kuro to not question it, but just go along with it. He crossed his arms, shrugging. "I'm... Not too sure myself at the moment."

For a good half hour, they sat in the noise of the forest, which was just crickets softly chirping every so often. Once, an owl hooted.

Sasuke heard sniffling by and by, and turned to see Kuro crying. While a smart remark about her stupid mood swings came to mind, he decided to ask if she was alright.

"N-Not really," was her reply, wiping her eyes with her kimono sleeve. "A lot of baggage. I think it's finally getting to me."

"Like what," he asked nonchalontly, unintentionally scooting closer to her, until they were right next to one another. What could get to her, the happiest little freak in the entire world?

"I've been around longer than you Sasuke... Tell me, how did people treat you in the village while you were still there?"

He was confused by her question, but proceeded to explain his life. How every girl seemed to worship him. He didn't skip any of it. And by the time he was done, Kuro had ceased her crying, though, she was silent.

"We've been treated differently," she told him quietly. Kuro leaned against Sasuke, and while his initial instinct was to shove her away, he wrapped his arms around her. Maybe he just wanted something to shove in Kabuto's face later. But why did everything with Kuro have to end with a maybe?

"I changed my looks after what happened to the clan. Then, that thing happened. Afterwards, people treated me like a monster. Like knowing me would just get them killed."

She sighed, relaxing. Was this that comforting to her? "Until I met Orochi-sempai, I felt like everyone hated me. Until I joined with you guys, I thought I didn't belong anywhere. It's early, but you guys make me feel like I have a place."

A smile was just visible on Kuro's face. "I miss how things used to be. When I was a little kid. Me and your brother, we'd hang out in the forest all the time-"

Quickly, Sasuke remembered the dream he had. Itachi had been named. "I had a dream two nights ago. Two kids were in it..."

Kuro laughed. "Might've been us, I guess. Itachi and myself, I mean. Don't know why you're the one dreaming it though, Sasu-kun."

"Why do you keep calling me that," he finally asked, almost completely forgetting Kuro was leaning on him while she was in his arms.

Kuro giggled, wriggling away to look right into Sasuke's eyes. Everytime he looked in hers, his blood went cold. It was like she was peering straight into his soul... Like she could corrupt him and control him if she wanted to. "I call ya that to distinguish you. There might two Sasukes. I call you Sasu-kun, the other Ke-kun or something." Back to that childish laugh. "Besides, I love giving nicknames to people."

Talk like this continued on for the rest of the time, just idle chit chat and getting to know one another. But, once the sun rose, Kuro's eyes went straight towards it, herr words frozen half-said. Once the orb was in the air, she seemed to fall back to normal. Time for them to return to their beds.

When the were both on the ground, Kuro jumped on Sasuke's back. "Carry me there, okay?" More of a demand than a request. With a stubborn "Hn," Sasuke obeyed. He couldn;t help but note ohw warm Kuro was, and how small her body was in weight.

When it was apparent that Kuro wanted to be carried all the way to her bed, Sasuke kicked her door open, dropping her on the bed, which she bounced on. "Thank you Sasu-kun," she called as he began leaving.

The last thing he heard Kuro say before closing her door and heading to his own room was, "It's nice to see someone that actually cares for another."

* * *

Kuro the innocent. Bah, no inspiration. I'm trying. I'll pick it up next time!


	7. Author's Note

A quick notice to everyone who has subscribed to, and is waiting for, updates on my stories:

I deeply and sincerely apologize for not uploading new chapters to any of my stories for a while. Things have been a little hectic around here. I will get back to work on all of my stories now that things have settled down. Again, I apologize for this hiatus. It occurred to me that I hadn't taken the time to notify any of you, and I feel extremely guilty.

So, once more, I will get back to work on all of my stories. I thank you all for your understanding.

~DemonicPandaDoll


End file.
